tower_of_torturefandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Atwood
Raymond Atwood was the son of Beritoad and Selma, as well as the adoptive son of Romalius. Left an orphan after the death of his mother, Raymond eventually became a wraith hunter, taken in by Romalius. History Early Life Born the son of Selma Atwood and the wraith Beritoad, Raymond was raised by his mother in Melby Village. After Selma was burned at the stake for loving a wraith, Raymond was picked up by a circus troupe. Later on, he was adopted by Romalius. When he was around ten years old, he killed Beritoad's servant Hank Fieron while he was sailing to the Royal Capital. Upon killing the wraith Stolasphia, she released a gem which trapped him inside it for fifteen years before he finally escaped. The Torturer Sisters Three Eventually, Romalius sent Raymond on a mission to capture Beritoad. Raymond went along with the plan, although secretly planning to kill Beritoad in order to avenge his mother. As part of this, he began staying at Lion City, getting involved with the lives of its citizens. When Raymond was hired by the politician Joshua Herbert and fake sorceress Vivian to assist them as they entered Torcia Tower, he used the opportunity to confirm its layout and the torturer sisters' powers. After his companions were killed, he revealed himself and his powers to Gibbet, Rack and Maiden, doing battle with them before fleeing. A week after, he returned to the tower with the thief Lloyd Lowell, the doctor Benji Kemp, and the bar owner Stella Townsend, determined to kill Beritoad once and for all. Making his way up to the chapel on the fifth floor, Raymond confronted his father and stated his reasons for coming there, also doing battle with Rack. After Rack transformed into a giant wolf, Raymond escaped along with Benji and Stella, Lloyd having been killed by Maiden. Raymond then returned to Romalius' castle and reported the incident to him. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = RaymondSheet.png|Concept art of Raymond RaymondSketch.jpg|Concept art of Raymond YoungRaymondLiam.jpg|Concept art of a younger Raymond and Liam Raymondaccessoryconcept.png|Concept of Raymond's accessories Raymondlanternconcept.png|Additional concepts of his lantern, knife, belt, and collar Babyraymondconcept.png| Selmaconcepts.png|Raymond and Gibbet on his mother's concept art Devicesconcepts.png|Raymond among concepts of the sisters' torture devices Barconcept.png|Raymond in Stella's bar Clowncoverconcept.png|Raymond concepts for the cover of Clown Chapter Wolfrackconcept.png|Concepts of Raymond facing a monstrous Rack Promosketch.png|Raymond in a concept for a Clown Chapter promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Songs = PV17.png|Raymond with Benji and Lloyd in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep PV18.png| |-|Books = Coverback.png|Raymond with benji and Lloyd on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Raymondprofile.png|Raymond's profile Raymondillus.png|Raymond at Stella's bar Gibbetrackmaidenraymondillus.png|Raymond confronting the sisters Raymondlloydillus.png|Raymond followed by a masked Lloyd Raymondmaidenillus.png|Raymond face-to-face with Maiden Emeraldcover.png|Raymond with Tsukumo on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Liamraymondromariusprofile.png|Raymond's profile Raymondtsukumoillus.png|Raymond meeting Tsukumo in the novel Stellaraymondtsukumoillus.png|Raymond with Tsukumo in Stella's bar Raymondtsukumoillus2.png| Raymondtsukumoillus3.png| Tsukumoraymondrabiahletter.png|Raymond defending Tsukumo from Rabiah under the artist's note Ringback.png|Raymond on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- Raymondtsukumoromariousbenjiprofile.png|Raymond's profile Raymondcuriousillus.png|Raymond in the novel Benjiraymondgibbetrabiahillus.png|Raymond and company meeting with Rabiah Raymondrackillus.png|Raymond and Tsukumo Rackwerewolfillus.png|Raymond facing a monstrous Rack |-|Manga = Clowncover.png|Raymond on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clowninnercover.png|Raymond and Lloyd on the inner cover Clownraymondlloyd.png|Raymond and Lloyd in the manga Clownraymond.png| Towerpage5.png| Clownraymondstellalloydbenji.png| |-|Merchandise = RaymondBookmark.jpg|A set of bookmarks released with the first chapter of Clown Chapter |-|Misc = ClownChapter.jpg|Raymond in a promotion for Clown Chapter Clownchapterspread.png|Raymond on another promotion for Clown Chapter Clownpromo.png|Raymond in a character slide promotion Lloydraymondcard.png| Raymondcard.png| Raymondlloydcard.png| Raymonddoodle.png| Raymondsample.png| Raymondcircle.png| Raymondsample2.png| Raymondsample3.png| Raymonddrawing.png| Maidenraymond.png|Raymond and Maiden Coverdoodle.png| Raymondtsukumosketch.png|Raymond and Tsukumo Omakesketch.png|Omake sketch Sketchbook.png|Sketch compilation Panelspreview.png|Panel previews for Clown Chapter Pagepreview.png|Page preview of Clown Chapter Record samples.png|Raymond Atwood representing Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep on its EVILS EXTRA record Trivia References Category:Wraiths Category:Humans